Sehunnie and Tao-ge
by YoungChanBiased
Summary: RE-POST/EDITED/ INI FIKSI DARI TAOHUN MOMENTS DI ISAC/ TaoHun, Hints of KaiHun and KrisTao/ DON'T LIKE! JUST DON'T READ DUDE !


**Sehunnie and Tao-ge  
**

.

**Riry**  
**Sehun milik Kai, tapi Tao pun juga ingin memilikinya.**  
**Akhirnya mereka berbagi^^(?)**  
**EXO milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan SM…. Fans tentunya^^b**  
**TaoHun / Hints of KaiHun and KrisTao**

**Warn: Shounen-ai, BL, Typo(s)!, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje dan kenistaan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAOHUN MOMENT****S AT**** ISAC**

* * *

Kai geram.

Ditatapnya dua sosok manusia yang tengah bercengkrama disudut ruang latihan.

Putih-coklat, mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang.

Sejauh-jauhnya warna kulit Jongin dengan salah satu manusia disana, tidak sampai sekontras itu. Sungguh membuat ia iritasi.

Sehun dan Tao. Apa yang mereka obrolkan sampai-sampai terlihat seseru itu? Penasaran. Ya, itu lah yang sedang berkecambuk dibenak Kim Jongin. Tapi tak melebihi rasa cemburunya.

Lihat lah kedua maknae itu- ah tidak, ia lebih layak di sebut maknae dibading pria berwajah garang namun penyuka panda itu- mereka terlihat seperti sepasang sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Huang Zi Tao itu, apa ia tidak tau kalau Oh Sehun itu sudah mempunyai kekasih?-yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri- kenapa ia terlihat seperti ingin memakan Sehun begitu? Menggengam tangan Sehun, mengelus pipinya, melingkarkan tangan coklatnya dipinggang ramping kekasihnya. Kadang mencubit gemas kedua pipi yang tidak _cubby_ itu. Ia kan bisa melakukanya terhadap Xiumin, walau ia tidak bisa menjamin amukan dari Chen. Tapi hei! Oh Sehun itu milik Kim Jongin!

Dan, oh.. hal yang paling memacu kegeramannya adalah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menikmati _Skinship_ TaoHun itu. Lihatlah pria cadel itu, ia tertawa dengan eyesmile yang seharusnya hanya ia tunjukan untuk dirinya.

_Lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun. Kau akan menerima hukumanmu! _

Jongin menghampiri Suho yang sibuk mengobrol dengan manager mereka. Ya, lebih baik ia pergi dari atmosfer yang hampir membuatnya stroke mendadak ini.

Suho sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan sang manager yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.  
Jongin berdiri diantara keduanya, menatap frustasi dua orang dewasa itu.

"Jaebal….," Jongin menatap mereka bergantian dengan puppy eyes dan sedikit ekspresi bbuing-bbiung. Jongin berharap taktiknya kali ini berhasil. Menggunakan sedikit aegyo untuk merayu sang manager. Biasanya sih Sehun selalu berhasil dengan ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada Tuhan karna ia memiliki kekasih yang mempunyai banyak aegyo. Dalam hati ia berteriak ria karna akhirnya ia mendapatkan manfaat dalam berhubungan dengan Sehun: Aegyo.

Tapi yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah, bukan wajah terkesima dan gemas layaknya mereka melihat Oh Sehun, melainkan dua wajah yang membiru dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Kenapa mereka?

Akhirnya ditinggalah Jongin dengan beribu tanda tanya.

.

_Ada apa sih?_

_._

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan pada Manager-Hyung dan Suho-Hyung?"

.

_Hah?_ Jongin mengeluarkan ekspresi bodohnya.

.

"maksudnya?"

.

"mereka berdua muntah dikamar mandi,"

.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo berlalu, meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

_._

_Ada apa sih? _

Jongin apa kau tidak sadar? =_= Orz

.

Jongin yang sudah pusing tidak mau bertambah pusing dengan memikirkan apa hubungan dirinya dengan kejadian muntahnya sang leader dan manager itu. Akhirnya ia menepi disalah satu sudut ruangan. Duduk merana meratapi nasib sambil menatap pacarnya yang ber-_HYUNGWHORE_-ing ria.  
Sial sekali ia hari ini. Ini semua berawal dari pengumuman dari manager mereka yang sangat tidak adil. yah, mungkin hanya tidak adil bagi Jongin. Dan suatu keberuntungan untuk Hwang Zi Tao!

Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak protes saat Manager mereka mengumumkan kalau ia tidak jadi ikut serta dalam idol star athletic championship. Dan yang lebih parah adalah dirinya yang di gantikan dengan HWANG ZI TAO!

.

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi, bahkan matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya, Tapi Oh Sehun sudah rapi dengan seragamnya. Oh tidak, ia bukan akan pergi kesekolah seperti biasa nya-ia bahkan sudah lulus beberapa hari yang lalu- tapi ia akan pergi keacara rutin setiap tahun yang di adakan salah satu stasiun televisi swasta, MBC. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk grupnya berpartisipasi dalam acara itu.

Sehun menguap. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, dan udara yang benar-benar dingin membuatnya ingin kembali ke balik selimut hangatnya.

"masih mengantuk?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya, hampir saja ia jatuh tertidur kalau saja tidak mendengar suara orang itu.  
Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda, mengikat tali sepatunya. Setelah itu ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar tengah mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Ge, nanti berantakan," Sehun menatap pelaku pengacakan, ia memang tidak suka kalau tatanan rambutnya selalu dirusak oleh salah satu 'gege' nya itu. Huang Zi Tao, Entah mengapa pria itu hobi sekali menggangu Sehun.

"sini gege saja yang ikat tali sepatunya," Tao berjongkok didepan Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding, mengatuk. "lihat, kau bahkan salah menyimpulnya Sehunna... Kyungsoo-hyung bisa marah,"

Sehun yang setengah sadar hanya ber-HN ria menanggapi omelan gege panda nya itu.

"nanti kalau jatuh lagi bagaimana?"

"nah selesai," Tao tersenyum puas melihat tali sepatu Sehun sudah rapi.

"hei chagi, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sih? Ayo berangkat,"  
Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Luhan yang sudah bersiap dipintu, dibelakangnya ada Happy Virus couple. Ya, memang bukan hanya EXO-K, tapi dua member dari EXO-M juga ikut. Entah apa yang membuat sang manager berubah pikiran, menggantikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan Tao dan Luhan.

Tao meraih tangan halus Sehun, menariknya berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Hyung nya.

"Sudah berpamitan dengan Kai?" Tao menatap Sehun yang berjalan ogah-ogahan disebelahnya. Anak ini benar-benar masih mengantuk rupanya.  
Sehun bingung harus menggeleng atau menggangguk, sebenarnya ia sudah berpamitan dengan Jongin, tapi kekasihnya itu tidur seperti orang mati, padahal ia sudah melakukan segala cara agar si hitam itu bangun. Bahkan ia menggigit salah satu jari kekasihnya itu, tapi si Kkamjong itu tidak bangun juga. Namun Sehun yakin Jongin mendengarnya, hanya terlalu malas untuk bangun, atau marah padanya? Entahlah, tapi Sehun berharap opsi kedua itu salah.

Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya diam, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda ketimbang ikut serta dalam obrolan para Hyung yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti . Terimakasih untuk Tao yang dengan senang hati meminjamkan bahu lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun setengah jam kemudian dengan wajah Tao yang berjarak tidak lebih dari lima senti dari wajahnya. Hebusan hangat yang berasal dari nafas Tao membuatnya ingin kembali terngelam kealam mimpi.

"hei hei jangan tidur lagi!" Tao menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun, hampir saja anak itu menutup matanya kembali.

"kita sudah sampai," ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terilihat seperti seorang pengidap amnesia. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Ia hampir saja melupakan fakta kalau ia sudah ditunggu oleh hyung nya diluar mobil, ya walaupun ia sempat mencuri ciuman Sehun sedikit.

(Tao –yah, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sehun jika diluar tidak ada orang yang menunggu? =_=')

Ia heran kenapa Sehun tidur begitu damai, padahal selama perjalanan para hyung tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

Sehun tertidur seperti _Snow White. _Seperti princess. Kulitnya yang putih- ia yakin semua orang tidak akan percaya kehalusan kulit Sehun sebelum menyentuhnya sendiri.- Bibirnya… Hidungnya…..

.

.

"hei kalian, cepat! Pd-nim sudah menunggu!"

.

_Lain kali mungkin? _

.

Tao tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalian tunggu disini, kami akan kebawah mempersiapkan yang lain," ujar Suho. Ia Luhan dan Baekhyun harus menyiapkan peralatan lainnya di ruang ganti. Mereka semua sudah memakai seragam, tapi yang diperlukan sekarang adalah tanda pengenal dan nomor dada.

Sepeninggalnya Suho, Baekyun, Luhan dan manager yang menyusulnya. Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun memilih menepi disalah satu bangku tribun. Mereka menyaksikan beberapa senior yang tengah melakukan pemanasan atau hanya berinteraksi pada para pengemar. Ah untung saja mereka tidak berada di bangku para penggemar, mereka berada di tribun para member group lainnya yang tidak ikut. Juga tempat beberapa staff dan pd-nim.

Mereka bertiga terlarut dalam keseruan menonton para perserta yang sedang pemanasan itu. Tapi Tao merasa bosan, apa lagi posisi mereka sekarang berdiri. Lagi pula member lain terlalu lama, membuat mereka harus menunggu dengan posisi ini karna bangku tribun sedang penuh.

Mungkin yang ia butuh kan sekarang hanyalah hiburan. Atau kehangatan? Ya, udara sekarang benar-benar dingin, mengingat bulan ini adalah puncak musin dingin di Korea.

Ya, mungkin ia benar-benar memerlukan hiburan atau... benar, kehangatan.

.

Tao tersenyum penuh arti.

.

dia baru sadar sejak tadi Sehun tengah memeluk tangan kirinya dengan Chanyeol yang sedang memegangi tubuhnya dari belakang. Bocah itu terlihat serius sekali.

"Sehunnie serius sekali..," bisik Tao. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Tao. "iya ge, aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat ikut pertandingannya." Tao mengangguk dan ber-oh ria.

Ia menatap wajah official maknae EXO itu. Wajah ini benar-benar lucu, kulitnya benar-benar putih, halus seperti kulit bayi. hidungnya mancung dan kecil, Bibirnya benar-benar mungil, berwarna pink dan kissable. Melihat Sehun, jiwa lelakinya benar-benar tergugah, Sehun memang Uke idaman. Walaupun ia sudah bersama Kris tapi kadang ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sehun. Lagi pula Sehun seperti tidak keberatan dengan skinsip mereka. Yeah tapi ia tetap tidak berani melakukan itu kalau Sehun sedang berada didekat Kai, bisa-bisa bonyok dia. Ya, semua orang tahu kalau Kim Jongin itu addict terhadap maknae mereka. Nah tapi kali ini Kai tidak ada, ini

.

berarti...

.

Tao berpindah kebelakang Sehun, secara perlahan tangannya mulai merayap diatas bahu Sehun sampai kepangkal tangannya.

Ia melakukannya perlahan, Sehun itu polos, ia tidak akan menyadari kalau Tao sedang berusaha berbuat asusila(?) terhadapnya. Tapi yang ia perlukan hanyalah gerakan perlahan dan sentuhan lembut, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Sehun akan berteriak seperti orang yang hendak dicabuli. Ya, memang benar adanya. ia takkan berkata seperti ini kalau saja ia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Ia bahkan hampir dijatuhkan Jongin dari lantai 11 apartemennya karna main dancer itu mendapati kekasihnya sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar seperti gadis yang hendak direnggut keperawanannya.

Jadi, Huang ZiTao akan melakukannya dengan perlahan.

"Sehunnie, dingin ya?" Tao berkata lirih ditelinga Sehun. Ia merasakan tubuh itu menegang sebentar. "iya ge, dingin~~" jawab Sehun yang masih fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tao memulai aksinya. Ia membelai tangan Sehun beberapa kali, lalu meletakan tanggan kiri nya dipinggang ramping Sehun. Perlahan ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara pinggang dan tangan Sehun yang sedang bertautan, sampai akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan posisi tubuhnya berada dibelakang. Yup, dia berhasil memeluk Oh Sehun.

Sehun menyadarinya, ia menatap wajah gege nya yang manly itu dari samping.

"gege...," ujarnya lirih. Wajahnya terasa hangat. Gegenya itu tersenyum dan membuat perutnya seakan digelitiki.

"kenapa Sehunnie? Kan Sehunnie bilang dingin," Tao berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Sehun, membuatnya tersipu. "gege peluk ya supaya nggak dingin lagi," mudus Tao. Ia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Sehun. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan malu. Tak apa lah gege nya itu memeluknya seperti ini, lagi pula ia benar-benar kedinginan.

"Sehun masih ngantuk ge, lagi pula Suho hyung lama sekali, dan- OH! Kapan sih mulainya!" Sehun cemberut lucu, membuat Tao menahan diri untuk tidak melahap bibir mungil itu.

.

Astaga beruntungnya Kkamjong itu!

.

.

Beberapa menit dilewatkan dengan posisi TaoHun yang sedang berpelukan mesra itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sejak tadi terlarut melihat gadis-gadis imut dibawah sana sampai matanya melotot. Yah kapan lagi ia seperti ini, mumpung Baekhyun tidak ada, pikirnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Huang ZiTao! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini tempat umum ayolah...," tiba-tiba manager datang dan menyadari kemesuman yang diperbuat 'anak-anak'-nya itu. Sontak ia melepaskan tautan tangan Tao yang melingkar di tubuh anggota termuda nya itu.

Tao merengut. Sehun tersenyum malu.

"astaga Zitao, kau tidak boleh berbuat mesum disini! Sehun masih kecil," manager-nya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini, tapi ini ditempat umum, anak itu sangat ceroboh. Kalau ada yang melihat kan gawat.

"Zitao, kau duduk disana, didepan sana, aish jangan melakukan itu lagi bocah!" managernya terus saja mengomel membuat suasana hati Tao yang tadinya berbunga menjadi layu(?). yah terpaksa ia harus berpisah dari tuan putrinya itu.

"Sehunnie disini saja, dengan Chanyeol hyung, ara?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengulum senyumnya. Apa lagi melihat gegenya yang sudah cemberut seperti itu. Akhirnya ia berdiri disebelah Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah terbahak.

"Park Chanyeol, kau, jangan contoh Zitao, jangan berbuat mesum pada Sehun,"

Chanyeol menggangguk, lalu menyahuti, "tidak...—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-janji.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengumpat dalam hati, ini sungguh membosankan. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu sampai acara ini dimulai? Kalau begini kan ia bisa bersantai tadi didorm, atau dimobil bersama Sehun? (otak lu mesum bener deh =_=)

Memikirikan itu membuat Tao kembali mengingat Sehun, lalu berbalik menatap Sehun yang sedang berpegangan pada Chanyeol, mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati tontonan dibawah sana.

"Sehunnie...," panggilnya.

.

"Hm...,"

.

Tsk.

.

apa seseru itu sampai panggilannya hanya dijawab seperti itu?

"Sehunnie...," Tao meraih jemari Sehun, dan dalam hati Tao mengutuk, kenapa jemari itu begitu halus dan lembut. Astaga maknae ini bisa membuatnya gila.

"iya ge...," jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"duduk sini dong, gege pangku...," rayu Tao seraya menggoyang-goyangkan jemari mungil Sehun. Pada dasarnya si Tao ini memang suka menggombal, dan itu selalu sukses membuat wajah Sehun tersipu.

"tapi ge, nanti manager-hyung marah,"

"tapi dia sudah pergi Sehunnie... ayolah.. gege bosan,"

"Tapi ge...,"

"Sehunnie..." Tao memasang wajah memelasnya. Dan akhirnya Sehun menuruti perintaannya, dan duduk dipangkuannya. Dalam hati ia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

.

'_siapa yang akan menolak pesonaku?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

"Hyung, tadi Tao berbuat nakal lagi, masa Sehunnie dipaksa duduk dipangkuannya?!"

Chanyeol mengadu pada Suho. Ia benar-benar sebal karna tadi saat mereka masih menunggu di bangku tribun tiba-tiba Sehun yang tengah memegangi tangannya sudah menghilang dan berpindah tempat di atas pangkuan Tao. Dan ugh bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari itu? Apa ia terlalu asik melihat gadis-gadis lucu dibawah sana?

"benar Tao?" Tanya Suho pada Tao yang duduk bersama Sehun dibelakangnya. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan. Acara sudah dimulai dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu giliran.

"aku tidak memaksa, iya kan Sehunnie?"

Sehun hanya tertawa dan menjilati bibirnya. Membuat Tao dan Suho menggeram gemas dalam hati.

"lagi pula, Sehunnie pasti lelah berdiri, kalian kan lama sekali," elak Tao.

"memang Hyung tega melihat maknae kita berdiri lama-lama sampai pegal?" selain gombal Tao juga pintar bersilat lidah =_=

"ah benar juga..., Sehunnie pegal?"

Sehun menggangguk lucu.

Suho bergeser kearah Sehun dan memijati kaki jenjang itu.

Tao mengulum senyumnya, untung saja leader nya itu percaya dengan alasannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memelototinya yang hanya ia jawab dengan mehrong.

.

.

.

.

Selama menunggu giliran mereka, member EXO itu menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda. Walau diselingi oleh adegan BaekYeol yang seperti kucing dan anjing. Bertengar, adu mulut sampai adu bacok(?). suho sejak tadi kewalahan mengatur dua member paling bermasalah itu. Luhan selaku member paling dewasa itu hanya bisa tertawa, dia memaklumi kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dulu ketika ia seumur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ia juga hoby berkelahi dengan Xiumin, semasa training. Namun karna ia sekarang sudah menjadi lebih dan dewasa dan termasuk member tertua di EXO ia jadi lebih mengerti dan membuatnya semakin dewasa. Apa lagi menghadapi Tao yang nakal, Jongin yang jahil dan Sehun yang kelewat manja, ia benar-benar sudah kebal, berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Luhan akan menanggapi dengan penuh kelembutan. Tidak hanya dia, masih ada Xiumin dan Kris yang memiliki sikap yang penyabar, juga Suho tentunya. Ah, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar lembut seperti seorang ibu, dan yang paling penting ia sangat menyangi Sehun dan Luhan menyukai itu. ia belum pernah membentak atau memarahi ketiga maknae itu, paling paling ia hanya memberi sedikit nasihat yang sedikit mangancam. Menurutnya itu lebih efektif dibanding harus memarahi dangan membentak atau memukul mereka. Pada dasarnya karna ia pernah merasakan masa-masa kekanakan dan labil seperti itu.

.

.

Ugh andai aku masih muda... (?)

.

.

.

.

"Hyung tau nggak, kemarenkan di ramyeon nya Baekhyun aku kasih upil trus dia makan Hyung! Hahahahaha!"

Semua member tertawa.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Baekhyun murka.

Ia melemparkan botol air mimeral tepat kewajah Chanyeol.

"heh cebol! Sakit!"

"apa kau bilang?! Dasar autis! Suka ketawa sediri dasar nggak waras! Mulut besar!"

Akhirnya mereka kembali betengkar dan membuat Suho harus kembali sibuk menenangkan kedua sejoli itu.

Yang lain hanya terbahak. Begini lah suasana ditengah-tengah keluarga EXO. Dan ini belum seberapa. Kalau saja mereka sedang berkumpul dengan anggota lengkap bisa peperangan ini berakhir dengan dorm yang porak-poranda. Apa lagi ada si kompor Kim Jongin dan si mulut tajam Huang Zitao. Tapi bercanda tetaplah bercanda, walau kesal, akhirnya mereka melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali berbaikan. Separah-parahnya pertengkaran merka pasti mereka akan kembali akur karna maknae mereka akan menangis jika melihat ada member yang bertengkar. Dan akhirnya mereka semua akan berpelukan. Keluarga yang harmonis bukan?^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ge, bosan... kapan giliran kita?!"

Sehun berujar malas sambil melipat kakinya yang tadinya ia selonjorkan.

"gege juga bosan," jawab Tao sambil mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Sehun. Sejak tadi setelah pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka berdua menepi kebelakang, tidak ingin terlibat kalau saja mereka akan kembali saling menyerang. Lagi pula banyak senior yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka.

"Sehunnie...," panggil Tao.

Sehun mendongak sedikit. Ia kembali mengantuk sekarang. Ya, menunggu itu selalu membuatnya mengantuk.

"iya ge?" jawabnya.

"Sehunnie tau ini apa?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangannya.

"itu gelang kembar kesayangan gege kan?"

Sehun membenarkan letak duduknya.

"satu untukmu," Tao melepaskan salah satu gelangnya yang berwarna hitam dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"gege? Kata gege gelang ini tidak bisa dipisahkan?" tanya Sehun bingung, karna Tao pernah menjelaskan padanya kalau gelang itu adalah pasangan yang tidak akan terpisahkan.

"kan gege dan Sehunnie tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, iya kan?" Tao menyusap lembut tangan Sehun dan memakaikannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam melihat tindakan gegenya itu. Tao memang selalu bersikap baik padanya, ya memang seluruh member berbuat baik padanya, tapi gege nya satu ini selalu memperhatikannya dan melindunginya. Dan iya menyukai itu.

"Sehunnie pakai yang hitam, berarti itu gege. Gege pakai yang putih berarti itu Sehunnie," jelas Tao.

"jadi kalau gege tidak ada, masih ada gelang ini yang melindungi Sehunnie," sambungnya lagi seraya kembali mengelus gelang dan pergelangan tangan halus Sehun.

"terimakasih ge, aku sayang gege," ucap Sehun dengan sangat lucu dan membuatnya mendapat sebuah elusan lembut pada tengkuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bosan bosan bosan. Itu lah yang sekarang Sehun rasakan. Hyung-hyung nya sejak tadi hanya bercanda. Melupakannya yang sejak tadi hampir mati kebosanan.

"Sehunnie bosan?"

Suara Tao menyadarkannya. Iya menatap Tao yang sibuk mengunyah sesuatu.

"gege makan apa? Aku mau!" serunya seperti anak kecil, selain bosan dan mengantuk ia juga merasa lapar.

Tao mengangguk, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil permen karet yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi.

"aaaaaaaa," ujarnya, dan Sehun membuka mulut mungilnya. Dan itu benar-benar mungil jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Belum lagi giginya yang sama mungilnya, dan masih sedikit berantakan. Sangat lucu. Tao tersenyum lalu ia menyuapkan permen itu kemulut Sehun dan mengelus pipi maknae imut itu. Semakin hari iya semakin sadar kalau Oh Sehun ini semakin lucu dan menggemaskan. Ya, Kai memang beruntung menjadi kekasihnya, tapi ia juga beruntung karna Oh Sehun adalah adik kecilnya. Pantas Luhan selalu menjaga dan memanjakannya, Sehun ini masih kecil dan polos.

.

.

Setelah giliran mereka selesai, mereka kembali duduk ditepi lapangan. Tao memenangkan mendali untuk kategori lompat tinggi, walaupun hanya urutan dua tapi member EXO benar-benar bangga terhadapnya. Dan pertunjukan Hurdle Luhan benar-benar membuat mereka takjub. Ternyata Luhan itu mempunya tenaga yang besar, dia juga gesit dan cepat. Ia juga meraih urutan kedua untuk kategori itu.

Sehun merasa senang karna kedua gege nya itu sangat membanggakan, tapi ia juga kecewa karna ia tidak mendapat kemenangan sama sekali, bahkan saat lari 70m pun dia nyaris menjadi peserta urutan terakhir. Ya, dia memang sangat payah dalam bidang olah raga, berlari saja tidak kuat. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin itu jago olah raga. Tapi entahlah kenapa manager membatalkannya. Dan Tao, dia benar-benar keren! Bahkan Luhan, Hyung nya yang bertubuh lebih keciil darinya ternyata lebih kuat darinya. Betapa memalukan.

Dan sekarang ia kembali mengantuk. Dan teman mengobrolnya tidak ada karna Tao sedang asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

Ia melirik Chanyeol, padahal ia ingin mengajak Hyung nya itu mengobrol tapi ia terlihat sibuk membuat fans berteriak.

Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Karna sudah tidak tahan akhirnya ia bergeser tubuhnya mundur dan merebahkan separuh tubuhnya ketubuh Tao.

Tao yang sejak tadi asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karna menyadari sisi kanan tubuhnya mendapat beban yang ternyata kepala Sehun.

Bocah ini mengantuk rupanya.

Iya meraih tubuh itu dan sedikit menyamakan posisi mereka, agar Sehun merasa lebih nyaman.

Ia mengelus-elus dada kurus Sehun, dan entah kenapa melihat wajah damai yang sedang bersandar ditubuhnya, membuat ia tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipi mulus itu. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi lembut itu. Sepersekian detik rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi lembut dan kenyal itu. Astaga ini benar-benar candu. Tapi Tao segera sadar kalau mereka sedang ditengah tegah fans dan bisa-bisa mereka semua akan pingsan kalau saja Tao tidak menyudahi aksinya.

Setelah melepas bibirnya dengan rasa tidak rela, akhirnya Tao kembali mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Namun seakan ada setan _idel hand _ yang tengah merasuki, tangannya itu terus saja mengusap-usap lembut dada Sehun, dan tangannya itu sampai di puncak baju Sehun dan berusaha masuk kedalam dan—

.

.

"YA! HUANG ZITAO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara bahkan sudah berakhir, tapi Oh Sehun masih saja tertidur, namun ia tidur di pelukan Suho, bukan Tao.

Setelah ia memergoki tangan Tao yang hampir masuk kedalam baju Sehun, ia langsung mengambil alih Sehun yang sedang terlelap itu. Apa jadinya kalau ia tidak mengkap basah tangan nakal milik bocah panda itu. Bisa habis dia, apa lagi banyak fans dan kamera mereka disini. Belum lagi janji nya pada Jongin untuk menjaga Sehun dari Tao, dan meminta agar Sehun jauh jauh dari Tao yang disebut-sebutnya sebagai pria termesum sejagat raya. Mendengar itu Suho langsung memutar bola matanya bosan. Mesum? Apa bedanya denganmu Kim Jongin?!

"bagaimana ini? Sehunnie masih tertidur,"ujar Suho pada para member yang sepertinya siap berdiri. Yang lain hanya menatap keduanya bingung. "gendong saja Hyung," ujar Baekhyun santai. Suho memang tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun, karna bocah itu terlihat pulas sekali. Lagi pula seluruh fans sudah keluar semua. Karna pihak acara meminta fans yang keluar terlebih dahulu, agar idola mereka bisa packing tanpa diganggu teriakan dan kamera mereka.

Tapi, apa ia kuat menggendong Sehun? Sehun memang jauh lebih kurus dibanding tubuhnya, tapi bocah ini tinggi.

"Hyung aku saja yang mengendong,"intrupsi Tao.

"ani! Kau akan berbuat mesum lagi!"seru Suho terkejut. Ia masih syok dengan adegan 17++ yang ia lihat tadi. Bukan apa-apa, Suho memang pernah menonton adegan yang jauh mengerikan dari ini, tapi ini berbeda! Karna Sehunnie kecilnya yang menjadi objeknya, tidak-tidak, Sehunnie kecilnya menjadi korban. ia tidak akan sanggup melihat itu!

.

"Chanyeol, kau gendong Sehun!" perintah Suho pada Chanyeol, yang langsung disambut Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari.

"tidak bisa! Kau lupa kalau kau kalah dalam taruhan! Kau harus mengendongku!" seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharian ini ia hanya menonton adegan anak tk sedang betengkar.

"aku saja Joonmyun," usul Luhan. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali menggendong tubuh Sehun, tubuh itu memang tidak berat.

"tidak Hyung, biarkan yang lebih besar saja yang menggendongnnya,"

"Kau dengar?" ejek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"ani! Tidak bisa! Hyung dia kalah taruhan!" protes Baekhyun.

"Joonmyun, biar Tao saja yang menggendongnnya,"

Tao menahan senyum mendengar penuturan Luhan itu. Memang ia yang harus menggendong tuan putrinya itu.

"Tapi Hyu—"

"Tao berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh,"

"tentu saja Hyung," jawab Tao girang.

Sedangkan Suho menatap keduanya tidak percaya. Tapi ia tidak bisa membantah Luhan. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendesar pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berharap Tao tidak melanggar janjinya lagi.

.

.

.

Tao tersenyum.

Ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan posisi Sehun dipunggungnya.

Melihat wajah damai Sehun yang sedang terlelap dan sentuhan hangat nafas Sehun ditengguknya membuat ia sangat ingin kembali mengecup pria mungil ini. Tapi melihat mata-mata yang mengawasinya membuatnya urung. Bisa-bisa mati dia.

Tapi tak apalah, seperti ini juga sudah membuatnya bahagia. Dan hari ini ia benar-benar senang, karna ia bersama Oh Sehun. Menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sehunnie nya yang lucu, bahkan berlari pun ia sangat lucu. Sehunnie nya yang menyemangatinya saat ia melakukan tantangan, bahkan ia melihat dari kejauhan Sehun yang sedang bergumam dan menutup matanya lalu menciumi jaketnya. Itu benar-benar menjadikan kekuatan untuknya.

_Terimakasih Oh Sehun, kau selalu memberi kekuatan untukku..._

_Gege sangat menyayangimu, Sehunnie..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap jam weker yang terletak di lemari nakas disebelah ranjangnya.

Pukul 7 tepat.

Ia menengok kearah ranjang Kyungsoo, namun ranjang itu sudah kosong dan tertata rapi. Berarti Hyung nya itu sudah bangun dan mungkin sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur.

Tidak biasanya ia bangun sesiang ini, walaupun mereka tidak disibukkan oleh jadwal padat tapi ia akan tetap bangun pada pukul 6, mungkin sudah kebiasaan. Lagi pula tadi malam ia tidur terlalu larut. Ia menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya tapi managernya mengirimi nya pesan kalau mereka akan pulang telat karna ingin melakukan _supper _kecil-kecilan direstoran.

Dia masih kali ini ia masih ingin bermalas-malasan diatas kasurnya.

Akhirnya ia mengambil macbook yang teronggok tak jauh darinya. Membuka macbook itu dan menyambungkannya dengan wifi.

Ah! Lebih baik ia melihat fancam-fancam kemarin. Karna seharian kemarin iya benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kekasihnya lakukan disana. kalaupun ia tanya sekarang pasti Sehun masih tidur. Jadi, yasudah dia menonton diyutube saja.

Setelah mengetika tanggal serta keywoord 'Sehun' di kotak kotak pencarian disitus itu. Ia langsung disuguhi dengan beberapa fancam dengan objek kekasihnya itu. Tapi dari sekian banyak video, ia menemukan judul yang membuatnya tertarik, "TaoHun Moment MBC IDOL STAR OLYMPIC 2013"

Seketika hatinya tidak nyaman. Tapi tangannya langsung mengklik video itu,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HUANG ZI TAO! MATI KAU!"

.

.

.

Teriak Jongin membuat seisi dorm terjaga dari tidur mereka.

Sedangkan Tao langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan sigap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

**FIN**

**nah ini gue udah ganti deh summary nya.  
**

**sorry kalao kata-kata 'nyata' itu mengganggu =_=**

**edited!**

**so, kalo ada yang mau fancam moment ini silahkan kontak saya di YoungChanBiased or /Riry0917**


End file.
